


The Anti-Meddling Coalition

by AeroplanesR0ck



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroplanesR0ck/pseuds/AeroplanesR0ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is a meddler. Q is not happy. Sherlock can relate.</p>
<p>Fill for <a href="https://sherlockbbc-fic.dreamwidth.org/75973.html?thread=260461509#cmt260461509">this prompt</a> on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anti-Meddling Coalition

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that this doesn't exactly hit all the spots in terms of the prompt but...it's something.

It was early in the morning. Sherlock was sitting barefoot on the floor by the coffee table, working on his crime scrapbook. Lost in thought, he didn't hear the near-silent whisper of footsteps on the stair until there was a quiet knock, and then the door was pushed open.

"Mycroft does that too, you know." Sherlock remarked without looking up. "But then, he's invasive like that. What's your excuse?"

Q came into the room, closing the door behind him before walking over and settling in an armchair. "How did you know I'm not Mycroft, then?" He ignored the question.

Sherlock looked up, rolling his eyes. "Mycroft walks like an elephant. Of course you weren't him."

He ran his eyes over his younger brother, raising an eyebrow. "You just had to, didn't you." He sighed.

Q scowled. "You're supposed to be happy for me."

"Yes well, when you worry Mycroft, I'm the one who has to deal with his complaining." Sherlock muttered.

"He complains to my face too. But more importantly, Mycroft talks to you about me? Why did I never know about this?"

Sherlock flicked his wrist dismissively. "That's your own problem, you bring it upon yourself. And of course he does. He worries, so he thinks I should too. He thinks it's an older brother thing, rather than neurotic and somewhat disturbing. You really didn't know? He texts me about it. I think he hopes you tap our phones so he can indirectly nag you further."

Q huffed. "I don't tap your phones, what you do isn't interesting enough to risk the possibility of catching one of you you sexting someone."

"Mycroft would never engage in sexting." 

Q raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised." He deadpanned. 

"Q, I did not need to know that!" Sherlock cried, pressing a hand over his eyes in disgust.

Q smirked. "You're such a drama queen. I can't believe you fell for that."

Sherlock lowered his hand. "You're an awful person. Do you really think filling my brain with disgusting images is the best way to get me to help you?"

"Who says I need your help?" Q challenged. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Please. Why else would you be here? You never visit. You do know that Mycroft will know what is up the second he figures out you're here, right?"

Q shrugged. "He won't find out I'm here." He said confidently. 

"Hmm. So what's he like, then, your 007."

"He has a name, you know."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Oh, does he? Mycroft never said. Maybe because that would imply that he's a man, as opposed to the soul-sucking demon incubus intent on despoiling his poor, innocent, virginal littlest brother that he really is."

Q laughed softly. "I'm sure he didn't say that. But then you've always been the poetic one, anyway. James is...hard to describe. He's charming. Annoying. Frustrating. Reckless. Manipulative. But he's a good man."

"I can see why you like him." Sherlock murmured, without a trace of sarcasm.

Q blinked. "Do you? I haven't a clue, myself."

"Mycroft thinks he'll break your heart." Sherlock said, seemingly changing the subject. 

Q nodded. "So he's said. Do you think so?"

Sherlock shrugged. "He might." He said frankly. "But it's not like it's fatal. You'll be fine."

Q laughed, unsurprised. "I thought you might say something like that. So you'll help me, then?"

Sherlock nodded. "Just once. You won't be able to keep it from him for long."

"I know." Q sighed. "I just want one uninterrupted evening. Chance to convince him I'm worth it once Big Brother descends."

"Oh, if he goes running for the hills he's obviously rubbish." Sherlock said casually. "You have to get one who isn't so easily intimidated, or he'll never survive."

Almost as if he knew he was being talked about, John emerged from the bedroom in his pants, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Sh'rlock?" He muttered. "I thought you were going to come back for another round, I-" He stopped short as he registered the presence of another person in the room. "Oh. Sorry." 

He retreated back into the bedroom, presumably to put more clothes on. Q watched him go with an appreciative gaze.

"Well, you certainly know how to pick them." He remarked.

Sherlock bared his teeth. "John's mine." He said flatly.

Q just smiled. "I have my own blond soldier. He's quite a bit taller than yours, too." He said smugly.

Sherlock smirked back. "What John lacks in height, he makes up for in other places."

Q glanced at the closed bedroom door. "I'd better let you get to it, then." He got up to leave.

"You owe me!" Sherlock called after him. 

"Of course." Q agreed. "We can settle that later, I'll text you."

John returned just as Q was leaving. He sat down next to Sherlock, leaning into his side. "Who was that?"

"My brother." 

John sat up in surprise. "I didn't know you had another brother."

"Mm, yes, neither of us are quite as tenacious about keeping in contact as Mycroft is."

"You should introduce us." John said firmly.

Sherlock turned, climbing into John's lap. "Yes, whatever. You were saying something about a second round?" 

"Oh yes." John agreed, reaching up to tangle his hands in Sherlock's hair.


End file.
